Elizabeth Flamber
'''Elizabeth Flamber '''is a Shiny Flamber OC created by Paigelena. She is the daughter of Flamber and The Dark Princess, granddaughter of The Dark Queen and niece of The Light Queen. Personality Elizabeth is a kindly girl who is strange in that her personality can change very quickly. She can go from a brave but naive child to a lustful dominatrix with no warning. The dominatrix side of her has waned completely. Recently, it's been seen that she is not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer as she often drools when she is learning loads of things. When she's learning so much in a very short amount of time, sparks start flying from her head. Also, she has been described as the female Flamber, something that has massively upset her because she aspires to be her own woman, not just a similar being to her father. Elizabeth also has an immense appitite, which suppasses even Flamber's! She has been seen eating a large range of things, both edible and non-edible. She loves to eat metal, as her digestive acids are far stronger than normal, which allows her to digest huge chunks of metal with no apparent reprecussions, especially not metal poisoning. As well as this, Elizabeth can be quite violent. She loves to whack people upside the head, often with Aqua's fan. However, when she does this, she is only playing and has no way to evaluate her strength other than hurting others. Elizabeth also loves candy and ice cream, being able to rival Lunatyr in the amount of ice cream she can eat at once. In fact, she once ate a 250 scoop tall ice cream in one bite. Hilariously, Elizabeth is trying to learn Flame Burst but always destroys everything around her. Deep down, Elizabeth is a tomboy and loves video games and sports. She does cry a lot, but that's expected of her. Powers Elizabeth has two forms. One is her normal Flamber self and the other is a pokehuman version of her. In her Flamber form, she is a typical member of her species and this means that she is unable to do anything unusual... except for her transformation She has since devolved to a Embarge. As a pokehuman, Elizabeth really changes. She becomes a second version of Darkella as in she imitates her powers and even uses her own. Her new powers are prehensive hair, prehensive flames and levitation. In fact, as a pokehuman, Elizabeth changes her name to Kaia and she locks her memories as Elizabeth away, and vice versa. With the split of Elizabeth and Kaia, this form is now off limits to her and will be until any time that the two are reconnected. RP History Elizabeth made her debut in A Series of Evil Events where she was born to her parents after a night of forced passion. She decided that she wanted to be with Sheebop and Flamber after being forced to choose between the two and the Dark Princess. Later on, she met Xander who was acting strangely. After determining that Darkella was responsible for it, she sacrificed herself to working for Darkella so the others could escape. Eventually, she escaped from Darkella's clutches and rejoined her parents where she has been seen to have settled down into their child. Often, she appears alongside her parents and is more of a side character. However, she often finds a way to steal the spotlight with both random acts of kindness and derpiness. In The Swardeca, Elizabeth was captured offscreen by Stephanie and Paige and experimented on by the latter. When she was eventually seen, Elizabeth was revealed to have had her left eye extracted and replaced by an identical cybernetic eye. The experiment was conducted to see if more Kaia-like deities would emerge from Elizabeth after she is injured. The result was negative; Kaia was the only deity that dwelled within her. She was then taken home by Swarma, Strawbella, Lilith and Ilia along with The Cupcake. Her eye is not mentioned very often, and is actually unknown by most characters. When Paige was reverted into a Shleepy, Elizabeth became a doting big sister to her, teaching her everything from potty training to playing Smash on Wii U. Later on, both of them evolved together after Paige wished that she could evolve. After they both evolved, they grew even closer, but Elizabeth began to explore her hormonal feelings. Paige ended up tramatized by Elizabeth after discovering her with a certain kind of toy and the two became enemies for about 10 minutes. Later on, Paige evolved again and became much more ladylike and confident compared to Elizabeth's tomboyish attitude. Elizabeth was saddened when Paige left, and has started bombarding Paige with messages asking her to come home. She has now begun a quest to find Temporal Crystals, as assigned to her by Azelf. She's unaware of why she needs to find them, but knows that she will be rewarded. Trivia *Elizabeth is third human, third Embarge and third Original. **With the loss of her pokehuman form, she is now fully Embarge. *Elizabeth's nickname is Lizzie, which is said to her by Sheebop and Flamber. *She is a shiny Embarge and that was only decided after the first picture of her had been drawn. Category:OCs Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:Female OCs Category:OCs with powers Category:Pokemon